Un Paso Más Allá
by Laurus Nobilis
Summary: Cuando Clow empezó a crear sus Cartas, todavía no podía prever todos los inconvenientes.


**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP.

**Nota:** Esta fic está inspirada en dos cosas que Kero le dice a Sakura: que Clow usaba la brújula que tiene Shaoran para encontrar las Cartas, y que "el ataque de la carta Shadow es algo que hasta al mago Clow le trajo muchos problemas". No tiene mucho sentido... se supone que Clow no necesitaba capturar sus propias Cartas¿no?

Por supuesto, de un plothole a un plotbunny hay un sólo paso. ;)

* * *

**Un Paso Más Allá**

La primera de todas fue Shield. Era un hechizo útil y muy poderoso, pero al mismo tiempo relativamente sencillo, sobre todo a comparación de lo que planeaba hacer después. Clow lo consideraba todavía una especie de experimento, una última prueba antes de decidirse a crear Cartas más complejas que ésta.

El éxito le inspiró confianza. Sword fue la siguiente: era más difícil, ya que la fuerza de esta Carta dependía directamente del corazón y las intenciones de su dueño, y esto exigía una comunicación más íntima. Sin embargo, aún se trataba de un objeto inanimado. Una vez más, el joven mago logró cumplir con lo que se había propuesto. La espada resultó ser liviana y fácil de manejar, y lo comprendía perfectamente.

Clow se sentía cada vez más seguro de sí mismo. Todo salía tal como lo había previsto, e incluso aquellos que poco tiempo atrás no le veían sentido a la idea de crear instrumentos separados para guardar parte de su magia ahora admiraban sus Cartas. Y aún faltaba lo mejor, se decía a sí mismo. Todavía le quedaban muchas más por hacer. Por el momento, la mayoría no eran más que un diseño o un concepto, una idea que debía pulir antes de concretar algo; tardaría mucho en completar la baraja. Pero eso no era un inconveniente. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Entusiasmado por los buenos resultados, decidió dar un paso más allá. Se sentía preparado para comenzar con algo más difícil: una verdadera _criatura_, un animalito capaz de moverse por sí mismo. Si bien Shield y Sword también tenían sentimientos y su propia personalidad, esta vez se trataba de algo diferente, más semejante a un ser viviente propiamente dicho. La sola idea era suficiente para llenarlo de orgullo e impaciencia.

No tardó en estar listo para la creación de Jump. Todo estaba decidido: sus poderes, su aspecto, su carácter. Estaba convencido de que todo saldría bien. Al igual que las veces anteriores, se internó en los jardines de Reed Manor; la soledad y el aire libre eran de gran ayuda. Su círculo mágico brilló sobre los senderos de piedra en el momento en que sacó su báculo. Reuniendo toda su energía en un solo propósito, comenzó con el conjuro propiamente dicho.

Podía ver la imagen de la nueva criatura con claridad, primero tan sólo en su mente, luego mientras empezaba a tomar forma frente a él. Muy despacio, sus contornos se definían; la figura dejaba de ser transparente para volverse opaca y sólida. Era un proceso agotador, debido a la concentración increíble que exigía, y Clow se alegró de haber escogido un animal tan pequeño para intentarlo por primera vez. No estaba seguro de lo que hubiera sucedido si se arriesgaba desde un principio a crear algo más complejo, y sabía que no tendría la frialdad necesaria para destruir a una criatura ya existente si hubiera fallado.

Por fin, el hechizo estuvo completo. La nueva Carta se hallaba frente a él, tal como la había imaginado, y en perfectas condiciones. Parpadeó un poco al ver que el mago se movía, y ladeó la cabeza, como con curiosidad. Clow sonrió para sí mismo. Lo había logrado; realmente tenía vida. Era una sensación extraña, algo tan increíble que su mente no podía abarcarlo por completo. Sabía que más tarde, cuando estuviera descansado y tuviera tiempo de pensar, se maravillaría aún más por lo que acababa de suceder.

Por ahora, sólo deseaba sellar a la Carta. Esta parte no debía causarle problemas. De hecho, las dos veces anteriores había sido lo más sencillo de todo. Sin embargo, no había contado con un detalle: ni Shield ni Sword se movían por sí mismas.

Jump, en cambio, era móvil por definición. Y estaba ansiosa por demostrárselo. Clow no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de empezar a recitar las palabras cuando el animalito se sacudió, lo miró de reojo, y escapó saltando por el jardín.

– ¡Espera! –exclamó el mago, corriendo tras ella.

En una situación normal, no hubiera sido difícil atraparla. Mas en ese momento estaba agotado, luego de haber realizado un hechizo semejante. Lo peor de todo era que el poder que le había transmitido a la Carta era, precisamente, gran parte de la agilidad que le daba su magia. Pensar que había parecido tan buena idea, dividir así su poder... Sería práctico, sí. Sería mucho menos peso para él, alivianando esa carga enorme que llevaba.

Pero ahora Jump era veloz y él estaba demasiado cansado para darle alcance. Y tampoco podía simplemente llamarla, ya que aún no la había sellado.

De repente, la criatura cambió de dirección y se dirigió hacia el edificio principal. Clow no pudo contener una maldición mientras salía corriendo tras ella. Si entraba a la casa, sus parientes jamás lo dejarían en paz. Les encantaban las Cartas que había hecho hasta ahora, claro, pero una cosa eran objetos relativamente inanimados y otra muy diferente animales incontrolables que se escapaban antes de que su propio creador fuera capaz de contenerlos. Además, si llegaba a asustarse... Clow ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en eso. _Tenía_ que llegar antes.

Al menos ahora le servirían de algo sus constantes paseos por los jardines. Conocía bien los senderos de Reed Manor, y Jump no estaba tomando el camino más corto. Si él cruzaba por el patio donde estaba la fuente, debería recuperar el terreno suficiente como para alcanzarla. En todo caso, sabía que no corría el riesgo de perderla: su presencia recién creada era muy nítida, y la sentía casi como una parte de sí mismo. Aún ahora, aunque no podía verla, sabía que estaba muy cerca de él, tan sólo al otro lado del seto.

Por fin llegó al fin del camino y giró hacia el otro lado de la cerca. Lo había logrado.

– Ya te tengo –murmuró, sin aliento, mientras Jump se acercaba rápidamente. Levantó su báculo, preparándose para pronunciar el hechizo.

La criatura sí se detuvo, pero cambió de tamaño. Era evidente que estaba asustada, pues se estaba poniendo hostil.

– No tengas miedo –dijo Clow–. Sólo voy a...

No tuvo tiempo de terminar. Con un último envión, Jump saltó por encima de él y directamente hacia la ventana más próxima.

El chillido que se oyó enseguida tenía que haber alterado a toda la casa. Maravilloso. Clow se cubrió el rostro con las manos, exhaló un largo suspiro, y luego dio media vuelta y saltó él mismo a través de la ventana.

– Sólo será un segundo –se disculpó, sin dejar de correr.

Sus tías no parecieron tranquilizarse, mas tenía demasiada prisa como para pensar en ellas. Tan sólo siguió adelante, ignorando los gritos de sus familiares y a aquellos que se cruzaban en su camino. ¿Acaso no querían que la atrapara? No era muy fácil controlar a una criatura mágica suelta cuando todo el mundo parecía decidido a interrumpirle el paso. _Veinte años y aún se comporta como un muchacho de diez_, oyó murmurar a alguien tras de sí, pero tampoco hizo caso. Ya no le faltaba mucho; podía sentirlo.

Al fin llegó a un pasillo en el que la última puerta estaba cerrada. Jump estaba encogida contra una esquina, y parecía dispuesta a saltar de nuevo. Esta vez no se lo permitió.

– ¡_Shield_! –exclamó, apenas la había visto.

La criatura se detuvo en pleno salto, rebotando contra el campo protector que había creado la otra Carta. Parecía confundida, pero eso sólo duró un momento: enseguida se puso furiosa. Sin embargo, tampoco tuvo éxito de esa manera, ya que no tenía suficiente espacio como para aumentar de tamaño. Clow se acercó y se arrodilló junto a ella, sin desactivar a Shield todavía.

– Vamos –le dijo–, no te asustes. No voy a hacerte daño.

Jump dejó de forcejear, aunque aún parecía confundida. Él simplemente le sonrió.

– Te prometo que no te va a doler –le aseguró.

Para demostrar su buena voluntad, dejó que Shield regresara a su forma de Carta. Su nueva creación dudó un momento, sintiéndose libre de repente; mas no escapó. Por el contrario, dejó que el mago la tomara en sus brazos y le acariciara la espalda.

– Ya ves –dijo él–. Todo está bien.

Era extraño, pensó Clow. Después de todo, Jump era su primera Carta con tanta libertad. Había planeado sellarla con todos los aspavientos apropiados para una ocasión tan importante, sosteniendo el báculo en alto y con la voz resonante de poder. Al final, tan sólo le susurró el conjuro al oído.

Hubo un resplandor por un instante y luego, muy despacio, la nueva Carta cayó sobre su regazo. Cuando se puso de pie y dio media vuelta, se encontró solo una vez más. Los curiosos habían desaparecido misteriosamente una vez acabado el espectáculo.

Ahora que todo había pasado, fue como si el cansancio lo alcanzara de pronto. Casi lo había olvidado con la conmoción, pero descubrió que estaba exhausto. Con un suspiro, guardó la Carta junto a las dos anteriores. Al menos le había servido como advertencia. Tendría que tomar más precauciones con su próxima creación: era poderoso, sí, pero no podía volar.

No todavía.


End file.
